littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daito Ichinomiya
is the one of the main characters in Project Cygnus and the main deuteragonist in Project Cygnus Technocrat anime, who is the PlaWres modeler and a second year highschool student at Hakujitsu Senior High School. He is Momoha's love interest, a leader of PlaWres team stable named Kuryuuden, and works as a cook at the Chinese restaurant called "Ichinomiya Dinner". His PlaWrestler is called Ryuenjin, who hold the fire element. Personal Profile and Favorites Personal Profile *Nickname: Dai-san, Daito-sama, *First Meeting: Automatically *Hobbies: Cooking, martial arts movies and making tea ceremony *School Subjects **Likes: Home Economic, Calligraphy, History **Hates: Math (very bad) *Favorite Foods **Likes: Homemade Chicken Kung Pao, Oolong tea, Anmitsu **Hates: Carrots *Favorite Color: Red *Favorite Style: Cute, Cool, Casual *Club: Cooking Club *Music: Traditional Chinese opera *Sport: Wushu *Ending requirement: 52,300 (Normal) or 62,200 (Romantic) **Good/Romantic: Input a current sentence; Favorites *Foods: Pancake, Tom Yum Soup, Caesar Salad, Rice Ball, Shrimp Balls, Baozi, Fried Rice, Gyoza, Chicken Kung Pao, Anmitsu, Fruit Parfait, Mooncake, Oolong Tea, Chrysanthemum Tea, Milkshake. *Gifts: Stuffed Tiger, Red Roses, Verbena, China Musk Perfume, Tea Rose Perfume, Cap Toe Oxfords, Quarter Brogues, Leather Watch, Textile Wallet. *Birthday/Christmas Gifts: Jade Dragon Necklace (win 500 points), Chinese Tea Set (win 1000 points). *Favorite Places: Crimson Dragon Bridge, Hariyume Mountain, Amusement Park (Ferris Wheel, Merry-go-round), Chinese Dinner, Cinema (Martial arts movies), Event Hall (Lunar New Year, Chinese Opera, Lion-Dragon Dancing), Museum (Meng Dynasty Figures, Journey to the West) Appearance Daito is a 17-year-old young man. At an impressive 178 cm, Daito is the fourth tallest main character, shared same age and height with his following classmate Kenshi. He's of Cantonese heritage, and has a light yellow to his skin. He is known for being good looking pretty boy. He has a muscular build, his chest is covered through his uniform. He has a medium maroon hair that is short and spiky shonen hairstyle, the rest enough to reach a little bit on his forehead, much like his brother Sorata's. He has a bandage that covers the scar on the right side of his eye. He has vermilion red eyes that seem to be quite striking to whoever looks him in the face. In other word, Daito and Hikaru were have a strong similarity in appearance and hairstyle, but Hikaru has a mauve hair and violet eyes. Daito is known to wears an imperial red linen tai chi outfit, designed with golden lines and dragon decorated on the back, along with a dark scarlet sash to hold it up. He wears black gloves with tai chi shoes to matched and hand wrapped bandages on each wrist. Underneath his uniform, he wears a pair of black jeans, the only modern piece of clothing that clashes with his traditional kung fu uniform. Like Momoha, he wears a Chinese white leg warmers on his legs. He bears a large black choker adored with jade dragon and silver earrings on each ear. He is almost always seen carrying a large Chinese sword with him. At a days of school, Daito wears an official Hakujitsu school uniform with blue necktie for male students. He wears a pair of red and white sneakers like some of students. Since his return to Hoshiakari at age of 17, Daito's entire small body is covered with scars that range in all sizes, the most notable ones being on his hands and one that runs across his right eye. About 85% of Daito's body is covered in large detailed tattoos. He has two sets: the first being many black markings of an intricate pattern with two ancient symbols, an Om symbol on his shoulder and a yin yang symbol below his knee. They range from the right side of his neck, chest, thigh, calf and ankle. The second is the most important tattoo and is present on his back. It portrays beautiful, highly detailed cyan-red Chinese dragon that reach from the top of his shoulder to below his back. When Daito removes a bandage from his face, it's revealed he intentionally has a big old scar that is scratching on the bottom of his eyebrow. Because of this, his grandfather scratch him when he was at age of 14. In Daito's route, before confronting Zhu Wang-Long in Crystal Point (Tattoo Studio in anime), Daito's dragon tattoos begin to take control of him because of his fear and terror, changing his looks slightly. His body becomes muscling, his outfit has ripped a little and slips off, revealing Daito's torso and the expansion of his tattoos "glowing" on him. His spiky hair becomes silky and untie, beginning to take on a red hue starting from the bottom up. His eyes become blood reds, his teeth and fingernails sharpen into fangs and claws. Blinded by pure fear, rage and thirst for revenge, Daito lets out loud, blood-curdling screams in both terror and grief, almost brutally as Momoha helplessly watches on. Even after killing Wang-Long, Daito's state does not change and seemingly becomes worse as he attacks Momoha and Ryuenjin, unable to recognize them. In his bad ending, Daito is completely consumed by his tattoos. The dragon now grows nearly all over his weak torso and his messy hair. He does not wear his trademark outfit anymore but rather a naked with red garment around waist with chain collar around neck. Like in his previous form, the robe falls to the sides exposing his torso. Daito has lost his ability to speak properly, fear and nightmare remains haunt him forever as he no longer his sense of courage, and is in a constant state of fear emotion due to Momoha failing purification after being arrested. Personality Daito is shown to be a hot-blooded young man with very compassionate heart. He's strong-willed and is usually kind to those he meets, the only exception is Hibiki. He acts as the leader of PlaWres team stable Kuryuuden and his dream to become the top PlaWres champion titled "The King of PlaWres". He enjoys his dating with his sweetheart Momoha and eating his homemade cooking that he prepared it, complimenting its quality every single time. Although passionate, Daito harbors large amounts of fear and loathing after have traumatized from killing his grandfather to protect his father and two brothers. He does his best to hide this side of him by keeping positive and being around with his family and Momoha most of the time. Daito is very popular in school with girls and flirts with them whenever he gets the chance to, even inviting them over to his fans club. It's heavily implied he sleeps around his dorm, much to Momoha and Ryuenjin's disgust and discontent. However, in his good end, Daito stops altogether after he realizes that he's truly loved Momoha and were getting married together in his romantic ending. Although he having absolutely zero problems talking to women, Daito becomes unbelievably flustered when trying to confess his feeling to Momoha. They both share an awkward silence and short conversations, Daito beating around the bush while Momoha tries to understand what is going on. Daito blushes heavily around her, turning his face away while choking out words, something out of character for someone who flirts so much. Daito become very hasty and flustered with Momoha the most, due to Momoha's habit of kissing him in the most inappropriate times. He also failed and became a bad student in math subject cause all girls to stay away from him, except Momoha, who helped him in study harder. PlaWres Info Etymology : This surname is used as 一宮, 一の宮, 一ノ宮, 一之宮 or 市之宮 with means 'one', means 'field' or 'of', and means 'constellations, palace, princess'. As a word, ichinomiya (一宮, 一の宮 or 一之宮) is an historical term to the most important provincial Shintō shrine or the Shintō shrine with the highest shrine rank. is also used as a place name.https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/ichinomiya/submitted : means 'big, great' and means 'east'. So Daito means 'great east'. https://www.behindthename.com/name/daito/submitted Songs The voice actress and J-pop singer, Nana Mizuki, has participated in several theme songs for the character Daito Ichinomiya. Daito's voice actors, Hirofumi Nojima and Motomu Rikimaru, has participated in several image songs for the character they voices. Nojima-san has also performs a many of them include duets with Hikaru Midorikawa, Chihiru Suzuki, Daisuke Hirakawa, Yuuto Suzuki and Katsuyuki Konishi, who are participated in several songs under their characters they voices and forming the fictional male singing unit Hexa✶Starway. Theme songs *'Love Song.' (Romantic Ending theme song) *'Naked Soldier' (Bad Ending theme song) *'Fireworks of Love Thoughts' (Drama CD theme song) *'Purity Paradox' (Anime ending theme song) Image songs *'Burn it! My Passion' Hexa✶Starway *'Dance Through Heart' *'DeCode ~ As The World Turns Apart' *'Kiss of the White Swan' *'Proto♞Set✓GO!' *'Miracle Meteor Bang!' *'CYGNUS@ENCORE♪FOREVER' *'Sugary Little Angel ~Everlasting Romance~' *'Proto♞Set✓GO! (Reprise)' *'Milky White Moon' Trivia *According to personal profile in Studio Cygnus 15th Anniversary Datebook: **Daito is used to love Chinese-style cooking that attracting toward his female fans. **Daito's zodiac sign is Aries. **Daito's hobbies are cooking, watching martial arts movies and making tea ceremony. **Daito's favorite subjects are Home Economic, Calligraphy and History, while the least favorite subject is Math (he is very bad in math). **Daito's favorite type of music is traditional Chinese opera. **Daito's favorite food is homemade Chicken Kung Pao and Oolong tea, while his favorite dessert is Anmitsu. **Daito hates carrots, but eats it in his homemade cooking to act tough whatever Momoha encourage him to eat. **Daito's favorite activity is Cooking Club. **Daito's favorite sport is Wushu. *Daito's grandmother from his father's side is Cantonese. *Daito is shown to drink oolong tea occasionally after every meal as a diet. *Daito is a right handed. *Daito is almost always seen carrying a Chinese sword with him whenever not using Ryuenjin or as self-defense. *It is hinted that Daito and Kenshi are have same age and height, but Kenshi's weight is least than Daito one time. *Kenshi is noted that Daito is very bad in math after he got a score at least 30%. So, Daito uses Ryuenjin and Neptune for his homework to get the better scores. *His character design is based on Tsubasa Ozora from Captain Tsubasa. *He resembles Koujaku from BL game DRAMAtical Murder. Both are hot-blooded, team leaders and are childhood friends who has the tattoos and their dark pasts. References Category:Characters Category:Project Cygnus characters Category:Project Cygnus main characters Category:Male characters Category:Project Cygnus series